Kelly's
Kelly's (also known as Kelly's Diner) is the local diner and boarding house in Port Charles. History Kelly's was introduced in 1980 as a waterfront diner that also features boarding rooms upstairs. Founded originally by Paddy Kelly and his wife Rose, Kelly's quickly became a popular meeting place for the people of Port Charles. Not long after opening, Rose hired Luke Spencer as a waiter for the diner. Some years after Paddy was killed during an incident with the mob, Rose left town to be with her stepson and sold Kelly's to Ruby Anderson, who became known for her sage advice and famous chili. Ruby was known for letting many citizens live and work at Kelly's some of these including; Jimmy Lee Holt, Bobbie Spencer, Felicia Jones, Holly Sutton, Brenda Barrett, Jagger Cates, Karen Wexler, Lily Corinthos, Miguel Morez, Keesha Ward, Lucky Spencer, Elizabeth Webber, Carly Benson, Jason Morgan and Mike Corbin. In 1984, the bankrupt Quartermaines took residence at Kelly's much to Edward's dismay. While working and living at the diner, Lila Quartermaine creates a new business called Pickle-Lila to build the Quartermaines fortune back. In 1990, Kelly's received a slight makeover and was updated with a red neon sign in the window, while the entrance was moved to the east side of the diner. In 1992, Jagger Cates and some other gang members broke into Kelly's and roughed up Ruby. Ruby later forgave Jagger for his part in the robbery and even helped him get back on his feet, by offering him the room above Kelly's and a job. Ruby also grants Jagger and Karen Wexler permission to hold their wedding at Kelly's, where many Port Charles guest attended. Being a family-owned business, Ruby often allowed Lucky Spencer to host private "Kelly’s-closed dinners" with Nikolas Cassadine, Emily Quartermaine, and Elizabeth Webber which consisted of traditional potluck dinners. When Ruby passed away in 1999, she left Kelly's in the hands of her niece and nephew, Luke and Bobbie Spencer. Luke found it especially difficult to keep Kelly's afloat without Ruby. Not long after Ruby's death, Luke and Bobbie turned over daily operations to Tammy Hansen who ran Kelly's until leaving town sometime in 2001. Over the years Luke and Bobbie juggled the manager position themselves also allowing numerous Port Charles citizens to work and live above Kelly's including Emily Quartermaine, Juan Santiago, Courtney Matthews, Sam McCall, Maxie Jones, Georgie Jones, and Dillon Quartermaine. On New Year's Eve 2002, Carly Corinthos and Ric Lansing discovered the remnants of a 1920's speakeasy called “The Flynn’s Club”, bricked off in the basement of Kelly’s. Carly later ran a club here for a few years and named it The Cellar. In February of 2004, Luke and Bobbie hired Mike Corbin to run and live above Kelly's. Mike became known for giving his advice much like in the way of Ruby, and his chocolate chip cookies. Some months after taking over Kelly's, Mike was attacked outside the diner by two thugs attempting to send a message to his son Sonny Corinthos. Mike was quickly rescued by Sam McCall who in turn was attacked instead. Sam was later saved by Emily Quartermaine who held the thugs at gun point. Mike has also hired a variety of Port Charles citizens including Diego Alcazar, Lulu Spencer, Ric Lansing, Cooper Barrett, and Rebecca Shaw. When the Russian mob invaded Port Charles in 2008, two mobsters break into Kelly's, assault Mike, then set the place ablaze fueling a mob war involving Sonny Corinthos. Not long after Mike recovered, Bobbie and Luke quickly made plans to rebuild the diner. In 2010, Mike leaves Kelly's to go to gambling rehab forcing Luke to once again step in as manager. Luke often employs his daughter Lulu to help out the family business with Lulu showing little interest. In February 2012, Shawn Butler was hired as the new manager. Not long after taking over Shawn found TJ Ashford breaking into Kelly's and stealing food. He then took TJ under his wing and gave him a job and room at the diner. Later that year Luke was especially displeased when Heather Webber was released from Ferncliff and forced Luke to employ her at Kelly's where she was known for expressing her fondness of their BLT sandwiches. However this was short lived as Heather proved to still be mentally unstable. As of 2013, it seems Kelly's has been given a make over with new neon lights and green paint. After Shawn was sentenced to jail in 2015, it has become unclear who now manages Kelly's. In 2016, Kelly's had another attempted armed robbery, this time the culprit was subdued by Curtis and Jordan Ashford. Countless fights have also occurred at Kelly's some of these including Elizabeth Webber, Courtney Matthews, Faith Rosco, Carly Benson, Reese Marshall, Skye Quartermaine, Lulu Spencer, Maxie Jones, Logan Hayes, Dillon Quartermaine, Cooper Barrett, and Lucky Spencer. Gallery KellysHollyLukeRobertJackie.jpg|Holly, Luke, Robert and Jackie dine at the original Kelly's. (1982) Kellys1983.png|Kelly's Original Entrance seen to the north of the diner. (1982) RoseKelly.png|Original Owner and Manager Rose Kelly. (1982) RubyKellys.png|Former Owner and Manager Ruby Anderson (1996) MikeKellys.png|Former Manager Mike Corbin (2009) ShawnKellys.png|Former Manager Shawn Butler (2012) 575065 10150740080558731 996140013 n.jpg|Kelly's (2012) Kellys2012.png|Kelly's Makeover in 2013. Category:Locations Category:1980s Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:2010s